


Just A Normal Cafe

by CreativeVisionary



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Multi, POLYTHIEVES - Freeform, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeVisionary/pseuds/CreativeVisionary
Summary: There is a quiet cafe in the winding backstreets of Yongen-Jaya called Cafe Leblanc. Within lies a mysterious barista with a talent for making coffee just right and a smile that can draw you in.





	Just A Normal Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend Adam. He dragged me into a poly group chat and in turn, I dragged him into Persona 5.
> 
> This was just a small idea that I came up with and wanted to give a try. Please, let me know what you think and if I should continue.

Cafe Leblanc. It wouldn't be Ryuji's first choice for food (Big Bang Burger was so cheap especially for a student), But it was one of the few places open this late at night and he was in the mood for curry. Apparently, that was all this place sold! Well, that and coffee. The few reviews on google maps said the meals were good though and that was enough for him.

The bell above his head rung as he opened the door, chiming throughout the small business. The dull lights and dark wooden furnishings blended to make a calm and welcoming atmosphere. A small tv was on in the corner. It was at a low volume so you could watch it if you wanted but it was also easy to tune out. It was the small touches though; a potted plant here and there, a small assortment of books on the bar, and what looked like a crossword book lying on a barstool which all gave this place character. If the food was as good as the cafe itself, Leblanc may have itself a frequent customer.

A man, though the guy looked about the same age as him, came from some sort of back room at the sound of the bell. Ryuji wasn't ashamed to say he had experimented with a few of the cuter track guys at his college but this guy was pretty. Like, he wouldn't have been surprised if he saw him on a magazine cover kind of pretty. It took him a few moments to actually function and sit down at the bar. Was this what Ann meant when she talked about useless lesbians (It was still pretty gay so it counts)?

It seemed the owner (was he the owner?) didn't notice his inner turmoil as he came over and pulled out a small pad and pen. 

"What'll it be?" 

Great, his voice was hot. He didn't know whether to thank the higher powers or curse them for making him try out this hole in the wall cafe. He bit his lip and looked at the menu board and weighed his options. There seemed to be only one curry which would be either a good or a bad thing. Everything else on the board seemed to be different types of coffee. His last coffee experience was less than desirable, to say the least. Way too bitter.

"Can I have the curry and... I'm not really a coffee fan so just some water?" The last part came out sounding more like a question. Of course they would have water here, dumbass. 

"One curry and a water." The pretty barista repeated and gave him a smile before going to prepare his meal. Man, he really needed to get this guy's name so he wasn't calling him pretty barista in his head. If Ann was here she would be teasing him relentlessly for what was probably an obvious crush.

After what was probably not enough time to calm his heart down, a plate of curry was placed down on the counter alongside a cup of something that was definitely not water. He looked up at the barista's eyes (glasses like that are supposed to look dorky, not make him look hotter) with what was probably a confused expression. I mean, how hard is it to mess up a drink order like water?

"My boss would kill me if I didn't at least try to convert you to the coffee bean gods. It's a special blend I thought you might like, free of charge. Just try it and if you don't like it I can at least tell him I tried." There was that smile again. The one that he was finding hard to refuse.

"Fine, one sip. I know a thing or two about those kinds of people." Ann was adamant about putting the fries from Big Bang Burger into milkshake before eating them and always made him try it whenever they went together. It was still disgusting to him though but he did it at least once each time for her. He had just met this guy and didn't even know his name but damn was he willing to try. He seemed certain about his special coffee after all. 

With some trepidation, he brought the mug to his lips and drank. The first thing he noticed was how sweet it was. Where he expected the harsh bitter hell of coffee's from the past, this tasted more like a sweet milk drink that Ann would buy. Was this really coffee? He must have had a weird expression on his face because when he looked back up at the barista the man seemed to be trying to suppress a laugh. Ryuji took another sip to be sure he wasn't imagining things to be met with the same taste.

"It's a chocolate and vanilla mix so you probably can't taste the coffee in it. I take it that it was a success?" He asked, voice low yet warm.

"Um yeah, this tastes amazing. Better than that weird Starbucks thing Ann made me try by far." Did the room just get warmer? Maybe it was just the drink. Ryuji rubbed his cheek subconsciously before remembering the curry in front of him. His stomach certainly didn't want him to forget as it made a loud noise. His pretty barista let out a small laugh and moved away to clean out the coffee machine. 

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Is it enough to get you to visit me again?" Was that a wink the barista just threw at him? Was he FLIRTING with him right now? If this was for real then Ryuji might just have a shot with this guy. Ok, keep it cool, it might just be some harmless banter. Just joke along.

"Might be. How about giving me your name as well?" Was that smooth? If Ann was here she would be laughing at him with how awkward he must be acting. Pretty looked to be holding back some laughter, though a small snort made it's way out. How can he make something like a snort so attractive? Damnit, he was so far gone in this crush and it had barely been half an hour! 

"You can call me Akira. Do you have a name? I think I may run out of nicknames to call you in my head at this rate." 

Akira. The name really suited him. Wait, get back on track Ryuji, he asked for our name too. Thinking up nicknames can come later.

"Mine is Ryuji though you can call me whatever you want." There was not enough curry in this plate to stop his big mouth from running off. Maybe he should put that in a review for the place? He didn't even know if Akira was into him! He needed to tell Ann about this later; if only to vent about how goddamn pretty and perfect the barista was.

"Ryuji... I think some of my nicknames will work out nicely." Akira teased before heading into the backroom to leave Ryuji with his curry and his thoughts. Well if he hadn't been blushing before by some miracle then he was certainly blushing now. What kind of nicknames had he been coming up with? Ryuji's own had been pretty lacklustre so anything could probably top it. With his distraction gone, Ryuji dug into the curry (and man, he was definitely coming back for more of it), quickly finishing his meal.

Akira had some impeccable timing as he managed to come out from the backroom as Ryuji was finishing the last dregs of his coffee. The food was decently priced as Ryuji realised when he paid for his curry, though the coffee wasn't on the bill. Instead, he made sure to leave a tip in its place, hastily scrawling his number at the bottom of the receipt before he could chicken out. He was about to leave when he heard Akira call out to him.

"Make sure to come back soon, hotshot." Ok, that time it couldn't have been a trick of the light. Akira definitely winked at him. He could only half stumble out a goodbye before fleeing the cafe.

When he got a text later that night from an unknown number, he may or may not have gushed to Ann about it.


End file.
